Adios Amor
by Petitchaton
Summary: Suite de Adios Amor POV Harry. Harry est amoureux de son meilleur ami et celui ci lui rend cet amour. Tout pour être merveilleux dans le meilleur des mondes mais il y a un problème. Harry est marié. Et ce n est pas à Draco…
1. Chapter 1

**Adios Amor**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance, Drame

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATTING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** « Je ressens de l'amour pour toi et pourtant, je n'ai pas le droit d'imaginer d'être un jour à toi puisque tu portes une alliance au doigt… »

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Vif d'Or est ma bêta sur cette fiction.

Je suis assis seul à ma table et malgré moi, je sens mes yeux se poser sur toi. Aujourd'hui, tu fêtes ton 30ème anniversaire et je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi beau que ce soir. Tu as retiré depuis longtemps ta robe de sorcier et tu ne portes plus qu'une chemise verte à moitié déboutonnée et un pantalon noir moulant au niveau des fesses. Tes cheveux indisciplinés retombent en mèches folles devant ton regard émeraude dissimulé derrière une paire de lunette discrète. Tu n'as vraiment plus rien en commun avec le garçon maigre et maladroit que j'ai rencontré dans la boutique de madame Guipure il y a 19 ans de ça, maintenant.

Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup changé.

Et parfois, je regrette mon adolescence lorsque je regarde ce que la guerre a fait de nous. Machinalement, mes yeux parcourent la Grande Salle de Poudlard s'attardant sur certains visages familiers qui me rappellent l'époque bénie où nous étions encore des étudiants dont le seul souci était de prouver à l'autre sa supériorité. Je me souviens encore de mon insupportable arrogance et de la confiance aveugle que je portais à mon père. Les choses ont bien évolué depuis et je sens une pointe de tristesse m'envahir à cette pensée.

La guerre s'est achevée il y a 10 ans mais rien ne pourra jamais me faire oublier cette période noire de mon existence. Seuls les morts ont réellement vu la fin d'un combat car pour ceux qui survivent, la lutte ne fait que se poursuivre inlassablement. Car tous les jours, il faut se lever et affronter le passé. Une fois réveillé, mes souvenirs reviennent toujours me hanter jusqu'aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit où terrassé par la fatigue, j'oublie tout le temps éphémère d'un songe.

Rien ne pourra jamais retirer de ma mémoire les corps déchiquetés des ces hommes et de ses femmes qui avaient décidé de donner leur vie au nom d'un idéal qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Rien ne pourra jamais rendre la vie à tous ces sorciers qui ont été tués devant moi sans que je puisse leur venir en aide. Rien ne pourra jamais me faire oublier les cris de souffrance qui résonnaient sur les champs de batailles.

Mais plus que tout, rien ne pourra jamais me faire oublier le regard vide et terne des morts...

C'est tellement dur de devoir continuer à vivre avec tous ses souvenirs que je ne pourrais jamais effacer même pas avec le temps. C'est tellement trop difficile de devoir me regarder chaque matin dans la glace alors que j'ai eu la lâcheté de choisir la facilité au lieu de me battre pour une idée ou pour un homme. Moi, je n'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix que parce que mon protecteur en faisait partie et que j'étais incapable de survivre sans lui pour veiller sur moi.

Moi, je suis toujours resté à l'abri très loin des combats et des missions périlleuses ne tenant vraiment pas à mettre mon existence en danger au nom d'un idéal tel que la tolérance ou la justice. Moi, j'ai eu la faiblesse d'aimer trop la vie pour risquer de la perdre au cours d'une guerre aussi stupide que fratricide. Aujourd'hui avec le recul, je repense souvent à ma mère et à mon père qui reposent dans le caveau familial et je les hais de tout mon corps pour m'avoir laissé tout seul ici.

Car je suis réellement seul au monde.

Tous mes amis de Serpentard sont morts au cours du conflit et de mon illustre famille, il ne me reste plus qu'une fortune colossale dont je ne sais pas quoi faire. Morts. Ils sont tous morts. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle ont été tués par l'Ordre du Phoenix alors que Théo et Blaise ont donné leur vie pour le même idéal que toi. Mes parents ainsi que ma tante Bellatrix et mon oncle Rodolphus ont été exécutés pour crimes de guerre, tortures sur moldus et mangemorisme. Il ne reste donc plus que moi sur cette grande terre.

Je reporte de nouveau mon attention sur la salle remplie de sorciers de tous les âges et mon regard se pose accidentellement sur Granger. Une douleur sourde m'envahit lorsque je fixe d'un air absent le fauteuil roulant dans lequel elle est assisse le dos bien droit alors qu'elle serre dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux roux. Malgré moi, mes yeux se posent ensuite sur son mari qui lui tient tendrement la main avec un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage. Ils forment un très beau couple tous les deux et même si elle a perdu l'usage de ses jambes, Granger a réussi l'exploit de devenir une brillante avocate à la réputation internationale.

Je sens mes paupières s'alourdir doucement sous le poids des souvenirs qui me hantent et mes yeux piquent douloureusement lorsque je me mets à compter les places vides qui m'entourent. Tant d'amis sont partis du jour au lendemain que je peine encore à croire qu'ils sont véritablement morts. Je ne réalise toujours pas que Pansy ne m'appelleras plus jamais _Drakichou_ pour me faire enrager.

Que Blaise ne me snobera plus au détour d'un couloir en prétendant valoir tellement plus que moi. Que Crabbe et Goyle ne me protègeront plus des autres. Que Théo ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole de sa voix rêveuse. Que je ne prononcerais plus jamais le mot _maman_. Que je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder mon père lever fièrement la tête en parlant de moi et de mes résultats scolaires…

Soudain, tu entres dans mon champ de vision en m'adressant un sourire complice tandis que tu te laisses tomber lourdement sur la chaise faisant face à la mienne. Comme toujours, mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine lorsque tu poses négligemment une de tes petites mains sur mon genou droit qui est caché sous la table. Cette proximité entre nous est la seule chose positive qui me soit arrivée depuis la fin de la guerre.

Tu es arrivé dans ma vie quand il n'y avait plus personne pour la combler et tu m'as consacré des journées entières de ton existence semblant penser que j'étais celui qui avait le plus perdu au cours du conflit. Pourtant, tout le monde te disait que je ne méritais pas ton attention et encore moins, ta compassion. Mais tu n'as jamais renoncé. Tu as continué à me poursuivre inlassablement me forçant à accepter tes rendez-vous malgré ma répulsion et mes piques acérés sur tes amis.

Au fil de nos rencontres, j'ai appris à t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. J'ai découvert des facettes de ta personnalité que je n'avais jamais soupçonnées du temps où nous étions tous les deux élèves à Poudlard. Et j'ai atrocement aimé ce que tu acceptais de me montrer de ta personne. Tu m'as sorti de l'enfer dans lequel j'évoluais depuis la mort de mes amis et de mes parents. Tu as été le seul à comprendre mes silences parce que tu possédais les mêmes parts d'ombre en toi. Notre entente était tellement parfaite que quelques mois plus tard, nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Et cette amitié, je la croyais éternelle.

Tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là pour moi mais tu m'as abandonné lorsque tu t'es marié à la Wesmoche. Cela fait déjà six ans que tu as quitté le manoir familial des Malfoy pour emménager avec ton épouse dans un somptueux appartement londonien. Au départ, j'ai refusé de te pardonner cette trahison mais la vie sans toi n'avait plus aucune saveur alors j'ai fini par accepter tes excuses après quelques mois de dispute puérile et nous avons repris notre relation amicale.

Mais tout a de nouveau basculé, il y a quelques mois. Je tourne la tête vers toi à cette pensée et je te surprends en train de me sourire affectueusement. Je me souviens alors brusquement de ce soir où ma vie a de nouveau été tragiquement bouleversée. C'était il y a exactement cinq mois. Cinq mois maudits qui semblent représenter un morceau d'éternité pour moi.

Ce soir-là, nous étions tous réunis au Terrier afin de fêter le 29ème anniversaire de la Belette femelle. Comme toujours, j'avais ressenti le besoin impérieux de m'isoler un peu alors que la fête battait son plein autour de moi. Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre à quel point cela me faisait mal de voir une famille heureuse et unie alors que moi, il ne me restait plus aucun être cher encore en vie.

Tu m'avais rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et tu avais tendrement passé tes bras autour de ma taille apportant ainsi une douce chaleur réconfortante à mon âme glacée et solitaire. Nous étions restés enlacés un très long moment devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'amis avant de nous séparer pour retourner dans la pièce principale de la petite maison délabrée afin de manger le gâteau. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que les choses dérapèrent sérieusement lorsque nos deux mains se posèrent en même temps sur la poignée de la porte.

Je me rappelle encore de l'étrange frisson qui avait parcouru mon corps à ce contact aussi bref qu'inattendu et mes joues s'étaient enflammées sous le feu ardent de tes yeux émeraude posés sur moi avec convoitise. Nos regards s'étaient accrochés pour ne plus se lâcher et j'étais resté un long moment paralysé sous l'intensité de tes prunelles avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Il fallait lutter contre cette attirance malvenue et j'avais donc tenté de fuir la petite chambre avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Je ne me rappelle plus exactement de ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de ta bouche collée à la mienne et du désir qui avait enflammé mes reins au contact de ton corps mince et musclé pressé étroitement contre le mien. Je n'avais encore jamais rien éprouvé de tel pour un homme et mes mains avaient été maladroites lorsqu'elles avaient profané ta peau de leurs caresses.

Le baiser que nous échangions, était parfaitement à notre image : pressé, désespéré, malhabile et hésitant. Pourtant, il était la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée depuis la fin de la guerre. Ta langue était douce et tendre et ton souffle se mélangeait inlassablement au mien alors que tu gémissais de plaisir contre moi en ondulant impatiemment des hanches. Nous avions fini par nous séparer après quelques minutes d'étreinte passionnée et tu étais parti précipitamment de la pièce en murmurant quelques vagues excuses et cela m'avait brisé le cœur.

Et cela me brise toujours le cœur.

Je me lève silencieusement de ma chaise et je quitte la Grande Salle pour me diriger lentement vers le lac Poudlard. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que tu me suis et j'ai honte une fois de plus. J'ai honte de ce que je ressens pour toi, aujourd'hui. Car j'ai commis l'impardonnable erreur de tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami. L'amour est venu tout gâcher entre nous. Cependant, j'ai conscience que l'attirance est réciproque.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, il y a déjà eu plusieurs autres baisers volés dans le secret de la nuit ou dans la pénombre rassurante de mon manoir. Il y a eu aussi des gestes coupables et interdits entre nous. Il y a eu des étreintes amicales qui n'en sont plus vraiment. Il y a eu tant de choses en quelques mois. Et tout pourrait être parfait puisque je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes.

Mais il y a un hic à toute cette histoire et le problème se résume à un petit anneau d'or certifié qui orne ton annulaire droit. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'imaginer d'être un jour totalement à toi. Je ne peux pas envisager une telle chose car tu n'es pas à moi et tu ne le seras jamais. Non, tu ne m'appartiendras jamais puisque tu portes une alliance. Ta vie, tu l'as donnée à Ginny Weasley et non pas à Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Une larme solitaire vient s'échouer à la commissure de mes lèvres alors que je m'arrête face au lac. L'eau vient mouiller le bout de mes souliers par intermittence et je voudrais mourir lorsque tes bras s'enroulent langoureusement autour de mon torse. Tu te colles à moi et comme toujours, je ferme les yeux priant Merlin de me donner la force d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Je te fais face laissant tes doigts effacer la trace humide qui orne ma joue droite. Tu caresses ma peau un long moment avant de te mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser timidement ta bouche sur la mienne. J'ouvre les yeux sous le touché aérien de tes lèvres qui n'auraient jamais dû effleurer les miennes. Et comme toujours, j'essaie d'oublier que tu es un homme marié.

J'essaie de ne pas penser à ta jolie jeune femme qui est à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et qui doit être en train de s'interroger sur ta soudaine disparition. J'essaie d'oublier que c'est mal de t'aimer autant alors que tu es déjà engagé avec une autre personne. Mais plus que tout, j'essaie d'effacer le désir qui monte inexorablement en moi au contact de ton corps chaud.

Nous n'avons jamais été plus loin que quelques caresses et quelques baisers. C'est un peu comme si cela nous permet de penser que tu ne trahis pas vraiment Ginny avec moi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse me poignarder. Ma décision est prise depuis un bon moment déjà mais je n'ai encore jamais trouvé le courage de la mettre en pratique. Cependant, ce soir, je vais pécher pour la toute dernière fois avec toi.

« - Je dois te parler, Harry. »

Je t'ai légèrement repoussé afin de pouvoir détacher ma bouche de la tienne qui est tout simplement divine. Tu sembles être surpris par le ton sérieux de ma voix et tes deux émeraudes se posent sur moi avec une lueur d'interrogation inquiète. Habituellement lorsque nous sommes enfin seuls, nous passons tout notre temps à nous découvrir par dessus nos vêtements cherchant un contact charnel sans vraiment oser l'établir entre nous.

« - Je t'aime. »

Voilà, j'ai dit ces trois mots qui me brûlent la langue depuis notre premier dérapage. J'ai aussi compris ce soir-là que cette attirance n'était pas du tout récente. Cela fait des années que je suis amoureux de toi sans même le savoir. J'ai réalisé avec effarement que j'avais toujours éprouvé de la jalousie à l'encontre de Wesmoche fille et je n'ai compris que trop tard que cette haine que je lui porte est due à toi. Je la déteste parce que je dois te partager avec elle. Elle qui sera toujours plus importante que moi vu qu'elle est ton épouse.

« - Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je vais partir. »

Ton sourire s'efface lorsque je prononce cette phrase d'une voix monocorde et froide. Tes yeux s'écarquillent démesurément et je te vois entrouvrir les lèvres pour prendre à ton tour la parole. Je pose alors délicatement une de mes mains sur ta bouche vermeille ne désirant surtout pas entendre ta voix grave et mélodieuse maintenant. Non, je ne te laisserai pas me retenir, Harry. Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps et quelque part tout au fond de moi, je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour nous deux.

« - Je vais partir loin d'ici car il vaut mieux ne plus se revoir. Ce serait trop dur sinon de résister à la tentation. »

Ma main bâillonne toujours fermement ta bouche mais cela ne t'empêche pas de secouer frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour marquer ton refus. Je sais que mes mots font saigner ton cœur. Je sais cela parce que j'éprouve la même sensation de déchirement à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Mais je veux avant tout que tu comprennes ma décision. Je veux que tu saches à quel point cette histoire me tue depuis que nous avons commencé notre liaison.

« - Ce n'est plus la peine de se mentir. Nous ne sommes pas des amis et nous ne l'avons jamais été. Ce que j'attends de toi, je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander et tu ne peux pas me le donner de toute façon. Continuer serait une grossière erreur. Continuer se serait détruire le semblant d'amitié que nous éprouvons pour l'autre au nom d'un amour qui est interdit pour toi comme pour moi. Alors, autant en rester là tous les deux. »

Tu te dégages violement de ma main pour t'éloigner à grands pas furieux de moi avant de te figer face à un grand saule pleureur. Tu me tournes hostilement le dos et j'attends patiemment ton éclat de colère si prévisible mais celui-ci tarde à venir et je comprends alors seulement que tu es en train de pleurer lorsque je vois tes épaules trembler légèrement. Et cette vision de toi me lacère les entrailles et malgré toutes mes belles promesses de rester fort face à tes larmes, je me précipite vers toi pour te serrer contre moi.

Tu te retournes lentement avant de te jeter dans mes bras pour étouffer tes sanglots dans le creux de mon cou. Et je me hais pour t'infliger une telle douleur. Mais celle-ci est nécessaire. Lorsque je reviendrai, tu seras peut-être père d'un enfant et je serai sûrement avec quelqu'un d'autre. On pourra de nouveau se regarder sans lire du désir dans les yeux de l'autre. On pourra de nouveau s'enlacer sans vouloir immédiatement plus qu'une simple étreinte amicale. Oui, quand je reviendrai, nous pourrons tout simplement devenir amis et nous pourrons oublier cette période de notre vie où l'amitié a pris le visage de l'amour.

« - Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie ! Ne m'abandonne pas, Draco ! Je… Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais… Mais ne pars pas loin de moi ! Comment je pourrais vivre sans toi ? S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça. Je…Je t'ai… »

Je t'empêche de finir ta phrase en posant mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je ne veux pas que tu m'avoues ton amour sinon, je n'aurai plus la force de partir loin de toi. Tes mots me font tellement de mal et de bien en même temps. Oh si seulement, nous avions compris plus tôt la véritable nature de nos sentiments ! Si seulement, j'avais réussi à te retenir près de moi il y a six ans, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Tu ne serais pas en train de pleurer dans mon cou. Tu ne serais pas en train de me supplier de rester à tes côtés moi qui ne désire que ça.

Je ne veux pas partir mais je sais que cela est nécessaire. Je sais qu'un jour, tu regretteras d'avoir quitté le droit chemin et d'avoir trompé ta femme avec moi. Je sais que tu finiras par me reprocher cette attirance que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler. Et c'est moi qui pars car rien ne me retient ici. Il n'y aura personne pour déplorer mon départ et je n'ai aucune attache comme toi qui me force à rester prisonnier en Angleterre.

« - Harry, si tu m'aimes vraiment alors ne me retiens pas. Donne-moi la force de m'éloigner. Donne-moi cette force qui me manque pour te laisser continuer ta vie sans moi… »

Tu ne réponds pas à ma supplique et je sens ton corps ce fondre davantage contre le mien. Et soudain, je me retrouve debout au milieu d'une serre remplie de roses rouges et blanches. Je réalise alors que tu nous as fait transplaner et ce malgré le sort de protection qui est supposé empêcher ce genre d'exploit dans l'enceinte du château. Mais tu es sans aucun doute le sorcier le plus fort de tous les temps après Merlin et cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de toi. Ce qui m'intrigue par contre, c'est la raison de ce changement d'endroit.

Tu te détaches finalement de moi après quelques minutes et tu recules de plusieurs pas jusqu'à te retrouver bloqué par une table de bois sombre. Tu portes alors tes mains à ta chemise que tu entreprends de déboutonner. Il me faut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire et une violente rougeur envahit mes joues lorsque le bout de tissu tombe doucement sur le sol dans un bruit presque imperceptible de vêtement froissé.

« - Harry, je ne crois pas que… »

Ton regard impétueux m'empêche de continuer ma phrase et tu profites de mon mutisme pour te rapprocher de nouveau jusqu'à ce que ton torse complètement nu frôle le mien encore vêtu de plusieurs couches d'habits différents. Tu poses ta bouche sur ma joue droite brûlante avant de remonter jusqu'à mon oreille que tu caresses du bout de la langue m'arrachant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Tu reprends enfin la parole d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir et par la tristesse.

« - Si tu dois partir alors pars pour une bonne raison. »

J'essaie vainement de te repousser mais ma volonté faiblit déjà et presque malgré moi, mes mains commencent à courir sur ta peau dénudée. Je parcoure pendant un très long moment la chair douce et chaude de ton dos avant d'oser venir caresser ton ventre. Le désir montre crescendo en moi au fur et à mesure que je découvre tes points sensibles du bout de mes doigts tremblants. Tu murmures quelques mots supplémentaires dans le creux de mon oreille et je crois que je perds complètement la raison à cet instant précis.

« - Juste une fois, Draco. Seulement ce soir. Être à toi, tout à toi pendant une seule et unique nuit. Aime-moi puisque tu vas me quitter. »

Ta voix se brise sur le dernier mot et je prends possession de ta bouche avec passion et fureur perdant définitivement le combat que j'avais entamé contre mon désir charnel. Merlin, ce que nous faisons est terriblement mal mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher pourtant de faire glisser mes mains jusqu'à la fermeture éclaire de ton pantalon noir que je dézippe lentement. Le vêtement tombe sur le sol poussiéreux rejoignant ainsi ta chemise abandonnée depuis longtemps. Tu commences à me dévêtir avec douceur caressant passionnément chaque centimètre de peau que tu découvres avec tes mains, ta bouche et ta langue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes complètement nus l'un contre et l'autre et nos gestes deviennent plus hésitants et moins empressés. C'est la première fois que je touche un autre homme et je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà eu de nombreuses relations avec des femmes mais faire l'amour avec toi est totalement différent et pas seulement parce que tu es du même sexe que moi. Je suis sur le point de réaliser mon vœu le plus cher et je me rends compte soudain que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te donner du plaisir.

Je me sens tellement maladroit tout à coup, tellement inexpérimenté que j'ai honte de moi. Je te jette un rapide coup d'œil et je remarque que tu es tout aussi perdu que moi par la situation. C'est un peu comme si c'était notre première fois et je suis tiraillé entre mon désir impatient et ma gêne due à la nouveauté de la situation. Timidement, tu passes ta main sur mon corps touchant précautionneusement mes tétons avant d'atteindre mon sexe en érection. Ma respiration se bloque alors que tu entames un mouvement lent sur moi, tes yeux s'écarquillant de surprise face au plaisir que tu arrives à me procurer par ce simple geste.

Nous restons ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne te repousse pour te soulever dans mes bras afin de t'asseoir sur la table de bois. Je me glisse entre tes jambes tout en embrassant ton cou offert avant de mordiller la peau tendre de tes abdominaux à peine développés. Je continue à descendre le long de ton ventre contracté et je m'arrête face à ton pénis ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Ton érection me semble être énorme et je doute de savoir prendre une telle chose en bouche. Je repense alors à mes nombreuses conquêtes et au nombre de fois où j'ai exigé ce genre de caresse de mes partenaires. Je comprends seulement à quel point cette attention doit être désirée par les deux personnes et non pas seulement par une des deux. J'ai peur bien évidemment mais j'ai tellement envie de te faire plaisir que je dépose quand même mes lèvres sur ton gland. J'embrasse pendant un très long moment ton membre avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

J'ouvre lentement la bouche tentant de t'engloutir entièrement mais cela me provoque immédiatement un haut le cœur franchement désagréable. Je poursuis cependant ma caresse buccale désirant seulement ton bonheur et non pas le mien. Tu sembles prendre du plaisir sous mes coups de langue et je suis bêtement heureux de savoir que c'est moi, et personne d'autres, qui te procure cette extase des sens. Tu finis par me repousser légèrement lorsque tu es sur le point de jouir et je reprends ton sexe en main jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes l'orgasme.

Le silence retombe doucement autour de nous et je n'ai plus conscience de rien à part de ta respiration haletante dans le creux de mon cou. Ton corps repose contre le mien et je crois que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. C'est à ce moment là que mes yeux se posent sur ta main droite où brille toujours ton alliance. Je ressens aussitôt un coup de poignard au niveau de mon cœur lorsque je me rappelle que tu ne seras jamais à moi parce que tu as déjà dévoué ta vie à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je n'ai pourtant pas le temps de m'attarder sur la tristesse qui m'envahit à cette pensée puisque tu recommences à me toucher avec beaucoup moins d'hésitation qu'au début. Je respire bruyamment lorsque tes doigts s'enroulent autour de mon sexe pour débuter un massage lent et torturant qui ne m'apporte aucune délivrance. Je suis juste affreusement frustré par tes caresses aériennes et je prends subitement conscience que tu t'es complètement allongé sur la table en m'entraînant avec toi dans ta chute.

Tu te saisis soudain de ma main droite que tu portes en rougissant à tes fesses me faisant comprendre que tu souhaites aller plus loin encore. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de glisser un de mes doigts jusqu'à ton anus que je caresse délicatement en ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai très bien compris ta demande silencieuse mais je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Bien sûr, je connais la sodomie mais je ne l'ai jamais expérimentée ne voyant pas l'intérêt de pénétrer une femme de cette manière-là.

Je commence pourtant à te préparer presque malgré moi et je suis assez fier lorsque je constate à quel point tu es détendu à mon contact acceptant docilement mon invasion. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, tu es déjà haletant sous mes caresses et je prends alors seulement pleinement conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire avec toi.

Ensemble, nous allons briser six ans de ta vie que tu as passés sagement auprès de ta femme. Ensemble, nous allons commettre une trahison impardonnable envers Wesmoche fille qui ignore tout de notre liaison. Ensemble, nous allons faire un crime et ce crime porte le doux nom d'adultère. Je sais tout ça parfaitement et je sais que c'est mal mais pour le moment, je m'en fiche. Je me moque éperdument des conséquences de cet acte qui ne prouve que ma faiblesse te concernant.

Ce qui me fait peur par contre, c'est le fait que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil après ça. On ne pourra plus jamais parler d'amitié entre nous et un instant, je doute. Suis-je prêt à sacrifier le peu que j'ai de toi au nom d'un désir charnel qui ne m'apportera que quelques minutes de plaisir ? Un gémissement de ta part répond immédiatement à ma question.

Oh oui, je suis plus que prêt à tout abandonner derrière moi juste pour avoir le droit de te posséder au moins une fois. Juste pour avoir l'occasion de me glisser en toi et de connaître la chaleur rassurante de tes cuisses musclées. Juste pour me mentir quelques secondes en me répétant que tu es à moi et à moi seul. Instinctivement, tes jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille me rapprochant davantage de ton propre corps tendu par l'attente interminable à laquelle je te soumets.

Enfin, avec un soupir de résignation, je pousse mes hanches vers les tiennes jusqu'à te pénétrer légèrement et là, je ne bouge plus. J'entends à peine le grognement d'inconfort que tu pousses tellement ce que j'éprouve est au-delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Et je découvre avec stupeur que je n'ai jamais expérimenté le plaisir avant toi. Mes sensations sont tellement incroyables que je n'arrive pas à me retenir et je m'enfonce davantage en toi pour savourer plus pleinement ta chaleur.

Tes mains se crispent convulsivement sur mes épaules, tes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau fragile alors que tu maîtrises du mieux que tu peux la vague de douleur qui semble te vriller les reins. Pourtant, tu ne te plains pas et tu ne me demandes même pas de m'arrêter ou de me retirer. Non, tu subis la souffrance silencieusement et je comprends alors qu'elle représente à tes yeux ta punition. Ta punition parce que tu es un homme marié et que cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me désirer et encore moins le droit de me toucher.

Je m'immobilise de nouveau dès que je suis complètement enfoncé en toi et je ferme les yeux sous l'effet de la satisfaction que j'éprouve à l'idée que tu m'appartiens de la manière la plus intime qui existe sur cette terre pour deux hommes. J'entends ta respiration irrégulière et je sens les mouvements frénétiques de ta poitrine contre la mienne alors que tu gesticules un peu cherchant une position plus confortable.

Ma tête est un trou noir et mon esprit se dissout peu à peu dans les limbes du plaisir. Je ne suis plus que sensations à présent. Je ne suis plus qu'un corps en aimant un autre et j'en oublie tout lorsque timidement, tu amorces un mouvement de bassin pour m'accueillir encore un peu plus en toi. Je prends immédiatement le relais bougeant sensuellement mon corps sur le tien cherchant à atteindre un plaisir que je sais interdit mais qui est pourtant si bon à savourer avec toi.

Ce que nous faisons n'est pas parfait au sens strict du terme. Parfois, mes coups de reins sont un peu trop violents et tu m'obliges alors à ralentir le rythme pour que ton corps puisse de nouveau se détendre sous mes caresses. Souvent, tu me mords l'épaule jusqu'au sang pour contenir tes gémissements de plaisir mêlés à un reste de douleur. Ce n'est peut-être pas parfait mais c'est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Je me tends soudain cherchant à m'enfoncer le plus loin possible en toi avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Celui-ci est dévastateur et il me ravage complètement alors que je m'effondre épuisé sur ton corps humide de nos deux transpirations mélangées. J'ai vaguement conscience que tu n'as pas jouis mais cela ne semble pas te déranger puisque tu m'étreints jusqu'à m'écraser littéralement contre toi.

Nous restons ainsi pendant de très longues minutes savourant simplement la présence de l'autre sans chercher à obtenir plus que ce contact tendre et amoureux. Mes paupières s'alourdissent peu à peu et je prends conscience de la fatigue que je ressens lorsque je te vois fermer les yeux avec un petit sourire comblé. Je bouge légèrement adoptant une position plus confortable tout en restant toujours enfoncé profondément en toi.

Je ne veux pas briser ce pont qui nous relie et tu sembles être du même avis puisque tes jambes se referment plus fermement autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je somnole depuis un bon moment quand une sonnerie stridente me sort brutalement de ma léthargie et il ne me faut que quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ton téléphone portable est en train de sonner. Tu te redresses vivement pour l'empoigner et tu décroches sans regarder le nom de la personne qui t'appelle.

« - Allo ? »

Ta voix est ensommeillée et pourtant, tu sembles être parfaitement conscient de l'endroit où tu te trouves et de ce qui vient de se passer entre nous. Une brusque rougeur gagne tes joues et je me sens mal à l'aise à l'idée que ton interlocuteur puisse être Ginny Weasley, ta chère et tendre épouse. Je suis toujours en toi et cette proximité semble te déranger tout à coup puisque tu me repousses légèrement me faisant clairement comprendre que tu veux que je me retire.

Je m'exécute rapidement sans rien dire avant de m'éloigner de plusieurs pas afin de ramasser mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Machinalement, je leur lance un sort de nettoyage pour ôter la terre qui les recouvre avant de commencer à m'habiller distraitement. Mon cœur se brise dans ma poitrine lorsque je t'entends de nouveau parler dans ton portable et je sens même une larme couler le long de ma joue.

« - Oui, j'arrive tout de suite ma puce…J'ai une voix étrange ? Non, pas du tout…Mais non, il ne s'est rien passé. Je suis juste sorti discuter un peu dehors avec Draco. On a évoqué nos anciens souvenirs et la vie à Poudlard. Je serai là dans 10 minutes…Oui, ma puce. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Tu raccroches finalement en soupirant lourdement alors que je suis en train de reboutonner ma robe de sorcier. Je te tourne toujours hostilement le dos luttant obstinément contre les sanglots qui m'étranglent au point de me donner la nausée. Je devine ta présence derrière moi et quelques secondes plus tard, tes bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille me forçant à appuyer mon dos contre ton torse. Tes lèvres se perdent sur ma nuque et je dois faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me retourner afin de t'embrasser passionnément.

J'ai encore le goût de ta peau sur ma langue et ta chaleur me brûle toujours de son aura calme et apaisante. Quand j'étais en toi, j'ai su avec une certitude effrayante que mon âme était devenue officiellement ta propriété. Quand j'étais en toi, j'ai compris qu'entre tes bras, je pourrais enfin réussir à tourner la page de mon passé si lourd à porter aujourd'hui. Quand j'étais en toi, j'ai réalisé également que je ne pourrai plus jamais me contenter de ton amitié après avoir eu ton amour.

Je dois partir. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Je dois m'en aller pour ne pas céder à mon envie de rester à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je dois fuir avant d'avoir la stupide faiblesse de te proposer de vivre une relation secrète avec moi. Je dois disparaître de ta vie pour ton propre bien et surtout pour le mien. Parce que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais renoncer à toi. Pas maintenant que je connais la douceur de ton corps qui semble avoir été créé pour être aimé par le mien.

« - Ne pars pas. Je t'ai donné la seule chose que tu ne possédais pas encore de moi. Je t'ai donné mon corps puisque tu m'as déjà dérobé mon cœur et mon âme. Je t'aime, Draco. Je ne peux pas quitter Ginny à cause de la famille Weasley et puis, les autres ne comprendraient pas notre amour. De toute façon, je ne suis pas prêt à crier sur tous les toits que je suis homosexuel. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir une liaison sérieuse avec toi…Reste, s'il te plaît. »

Tu achèves ta tirade sur un ton suppliant et je serre les dents en entendant tes mots. Tu m'aimes mais tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi. Tu m'aimes mais tu es dans l'incapacité de quitter Ginny pour moi. Tu m'aimes mais tu crains le regard et la réaction des autres s'ils apprenaient que tu es amoureux de l'homme qui fut autrefois ton ennemi. Tu m'aimes et pourtant, tu refuses de sacrifier la moindre chose de ta petite vie confortable au nom de cet amour pour moi.

« - Non, je pars. »

Je n'ajoute rien d'autres me contentant de me dégager de ton étreinte avant de quitter la serre numéro 9 pour prendre la direction du parc de Poudlard. J'entends tes pas précipités derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas. Si je croise ton regard, je n'aurai plus la force de résister et j'accepterai ta proposition de se voir en cachette mais ma fierté ne pourra jamais tolérer cette relation, je le sais déjà. Jamais, je ne pourrai accepter l'idée que tu as honte des sentiments que tu ressens à mon égard.

Tu m'empoignes tout à coup par le bras m'obligeant à affronter tes larmes et ta douleur teintée de colère. Tes lèvres se posent alors brutalement sur les miennes m'arrachant un baiser aussi torride que furieux et je me surprends à rester impassible sous la caresse pourtant délicieuse de ta bouche. Je résiste bravement à tous les asseaux de ta langue et je comprends alors que je suis en train de mener ma propre guerre.

Une guerre qui a pour but de m'empêcher de détruire ta vie et la mienne par la même occasion.

Je finis par te repousser sèchement, détourant la tête pour fixer d'un regard vide l'horizon. J'ai conscience que tu pleures à quelques mètres de moi mais je ne fais rien pour te consoler. C'est mieux ainsi. J'ai presque envie que tu me détestes pour que cette douleur qui me hante disparaisse sous le feu de ta haine. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te détromper lorsque d'une voix faible et brisée, tu me murmures que je voulais simplement te baiser.

« - C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Je t'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme mais réfléchis un peu à ta proposition. Quel avenir avons-nous ensemble ? Combien de temps accepteras-tu cette liaison ? Combien de temps pourrais-je supporter l'idée qu'elle te touche elle aussi ? Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il nous faudra pour être lassé de l'autre ? Pour en avoir assez des rencontres secrètes ? Pour en avoir marre de devoir toujours se cacher ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Trois ans, tout au plus ? Ce style de relation ne peut mener qu'à la haine et à la colère et je ne veux pas redevenir ton ennemi. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous… »

Tes sanglots redoublent et tu finis par chanceler devant moi avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol boueux. Et sur le moment, je m'exècre pour te causer autant de souffrance. Je me déteste parce que je savais que tout ça allait mal se terminer. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir la faiblesse de me laisser aller à mon désir charnel parce que cela nous a détruits. Tu m'as donné quelque chose de trop précieux en m'offrant ta virginité pour pouvoir accepter l'idée que ce sacrifice ne me retiendra pas.

« - Écoute, Harry. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aventureux et j'ai toujours été lâche. Beaucoup ont cru que j'étais un monstre parce que j'avais accepté de devenir mangemort à 16 ans mais tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Et je ne pourrais jamais être heureux avec l'idée que par ma faute, je ferais le malheur d'une autre personne tôt ou tard. Parce qu'il te faudra choisir un jour entre Ginny et moi. Et je t'aime trop pour te forcer à devoir faire ce choix. Si je pars maintenant, c'est pour nous éviter une douleur future qui sera encore plus intense. »

Délicatement, je passe une de mes mains dans ta chevelure rebelle avant de te forcer à te relever pour me faire face. Tu es complètement ravagé par mon discourt et je lis tant de peine dans ton regard émeraude que je me sens obligé de te serrer contre moi. Et je t'écrase contre mon torse laissant mes propres larmes couler lorsque je réalise que je suis en train de renoncer consciemment au bonheur.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'agis altruistement et je me rends compte que c'est terriblement dur de se sacrifier au nom de quelque chose. Mais cela me semble plus facile dès l'instant où je me mets à penser que je me sacrifie pour toi et au nom de l'amour que je te porte. Ta voix me sort de mes réflexions et je t'écoute attentivement voulant imprimer dans ma mémoire chaque détail de ta personne. Tu vas tellement me manquer…

« - Et tous nos projets ? Tous les rêves qu'ensemble nous avons faits ? Tout ça…Ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi ? C'était juste des mots ? Des mots sans valeurs et sans sens ? »

Je secoue la tête négativement alors que je nous revois assis près de la cheminée en train de réinventer le monde de manière à pouvoir vivre ensemble en toute impunité. Je réentends ta voix si douce et si rêveuse lorsque nous parlions du futur et de l'idée de vieillir ensemble dans la même maison. Je repense à nos mains unies et à nos doigts emmêlés lorsque pour la première fois nous avons osé aller un peu plus loin que les baisers. Tant de souvenirs qu'il va falloir effacer maintenant.

« - Non, je ne mentais pas mais je sais aussi que j'ai pris la bonne décision. On se reverra tôt ou tard. Les choses auront changé d'ici là et nous pourrons redevenir amis. Ne cherche pas à me retenir, je t'en prie. Si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi partir. »

Ton étreinte se relâche instantanément à ces mots et je te repousse doucement te laissant retomber à genoux sur le sol alors que je me détourne pour partir. Je ferme un instant les yeux et je prie tous les dieux de la terre de me donner la force de faire un pas de plus pour m'éloigner de toi et de tes larmes. Je t'entends pleurer misérablement et je t'entends me dire des mots d'amour aussi mais j'avance quand même vers la sortie du parc.

Je t'abandonne derrière moi et mon cœur se brise à cette idée. Je laisse la moralité et les conventions gagner ce combat et ces pensées lacèrent mon âme. Je te donne à Ginny alors que tu pourrais être à moi et un sentiment de jalousie intense me parcoure les veines à cette idée mais je ne me retourne pas. Tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime et pourtant, je pars quand même. Le destin s'est bien moqué de nous en nous faisant devenir ennemis à 11 ans pour nous faire tomber éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre à 30 ans.

Et lorsque je transplane, je réalise seulement que je ne serai plus jamais heureux de toute ma vie…

_**Fin ?**_

**Voilà, l'histoire est finie ou peut-être pas ? J'ai une idée de suite mais j'aimerais d'abord avoir vos impressions sur cette fiction avant de me lancer dans l'écriture d'un deuxième Oneshot qui conclurait ce premier écrit. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de lire cette histoire même si vous ne laissez aucun review. Normalement, je devrais reprendre bientôt l'écriture de « 7 jours pour une éternité » mais je ne promets rien afin de ne décevoir personne.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton **


	2. Unfaithful

**Unfaithful**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATTING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME **: Suite de _**« Adios Amor »**_ POV Harry. Harry est amoureux de son meilleur ami et celui-ci lui rend cet amour. Tout pour être bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais il y a un problème. Harry est marié et pas à Draco…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Vif d'Or est ma bêta sur cette fiction et comme toujours, je lui adresse un très grand merci pour toutes ces petites corrections qui rendent l'histoire tellement plus agréable à lire.

**Je voudrais également remercier**_**Lady FoxIpikou, Soleil du Matin (),kleine birne ... (), sourie, Kleolamago, bleuacier, Keurjani , The Dreamer Mong, Asakita, Aerials (), Anarkia , Steph-fanny Sadic Malfoy , Dee-Dee (),Polarisn7, queudver (),Tinalisa (), X-Plasticine , goelandrouge , Lily2507, chris52, Misse CC (),virginie malfoy, JuLiE (), slydawn (),**__**sandra d (),Sadik Sensei-Sama, miss-sweety, Vif d'or,**_ _**virginie, maiiya, MoonyOsaki**__**, Devil Pops LRDM, Elaelle, cl0o, naughtymily, Ishtar205**_, _**oOLadyMalfoyOo, Binns **_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review.**

**OooooooooO**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que je suis en train de vivre. À cette pensée, mes yeux parcourent la Grande Salle de Poudlard qui est remplie de sorciers et de moldus. Ce soir, j'ai réuni mes amis pour fêter avec eux mes trente ans. Je souris timidement lorsqu'ils lèvent leur verre en mon honneur et je les remercie brièvement d'un signe de tête avant de couper d'un geste précis le gâteau qui trône au milieu de la table réservée aux anciens Gryffondor.

La musique commence à emplir les murs de la pièce et les couples se dirigent vers la piste de danse. Je soupire de contentement lorsque je réalise à quel point, je suis heureux aujourd'hui. Pourtant, mon sourire s'efface quelque peu quand mon regard se pose sur Hermione. La guerre s'est achevée il y a dix ans de cela mais je sais qu'il y a des cicatrices qui ne guériront jamais et ma meilleure amie en est la preuve vivante.

Douloureusement, je laisse mes yeux glisser sur le fauteuil roulant dont elle est à jamais la prisonnière. Je me suis longtemps senti coupable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé cette nuit-là par ma faute. Si elle n'avait pas été mon amie, Tom Jedusor ne l'aurait sans doute jamais kidnappée pour tenter de me détruire de l'intérieur en tuant toutes les personnes qui m'étaient proches.

Seulement, il ne savait pas que l'Ordre du Phoenix avait un espion infiltré dans ses rangs et le professeur Rogue s'était empressé de nous dévoiler l'endroit où Hermione était retenue captive. Nous avions tous transplané là-bas et après quelques heures de lutte acharnée, les mangemorts s'étaient finalement enfuis en l'abandonnant derrière eux. Elle avait été alors transportée à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste et nous avions passé la nuit dans une salle d'attente froide et impersonnelle.

Je ferme les yeux et je sens la brulure familière des larmes envahir mes paupières. Ce souvenir est toujours aussi douloureux malgré les années qui se sont écoulées depuis cette horrible matinée. Pourtant, je me revois encore debout aux côtés de Ron dans ce couloir trop blanc et trop aseptisé. J'entends de nouveau la voix grave et triste du médicomage lorsqu'il nous avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle.

Je rouvre les paupières et je fixe d'un regard éteint les jambes de ma meilleure amie. Ce matin-là, j'avais appris qu'Hermione ne marcherait plus jamais. Et j'ai dû apprendre à vivre avec l'idée d'être arrivé trop tard pour la sauver de la guerre. Ce jour-là, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour me trouver paralysé à sa place. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard vide et éteint de Ron lorsqu'il avait entendu la sentence irrévocable.

Peu de temps après, j'ai dû me faire à l'idée que Luna ne lancerait jamais plus une métaphore incompréhensible au milieu d'une conversation sérieuse ou pendant une réunion de l'Ordre. Puis ce fut au tour de Remus de partir beaucoup trop tôt en laissant un vide immense derrière lui. Quelques semaines plus tard, Neville trouva la mort lui aussi sur un champ de bataille alors qu'il affrontait bravement Bellatrix Lestrange.

Soudain, je me surprends à compter les chaises vides qui m'entourent en repensant au nombre de vies que cette putain de guerre a détruit. Et le nombre de places désertées est tellement élevé dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard ! Même les Serpentards ont été décimés pendant le conflit qui a opposé Dumbledore à Voldemort et ma gorge se serre désagréablement lorsque je pense aux conséquences désastreuses que cette guerre a eues sur moi et sur la Communauté Sorcière.

Dix ans que la guerre est finie.

Dix ans que je ne trouve plus le sommeil sans somnifères. Dix ans que je tente d'oublier ce vide perpétuel qui est apparu en moi. Dix ans que mon cœur a cessé de battre même si j'ai tout pour être heureux aujourd'hui. Je sens une main se poser délicatement sur mon épaule et je me tourne pour faire face à Ginny qui m'enlace tendrement pour me réconforter. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et je reste immobile quelques secondes me contentant de savourer son étreinte.

Cela fait six ans que nous sommes mariés et je dois dire que notre entente est parfaite à tous les points de vue. De plus, ma belle-famille est adorable. Je m'éloigne légèrement de Ginny pour la regarder. Je sais que la plupart des hommes présents dans cette salle m'envient parce que mon épouse est resplendissante de beauté et de grâce. Sa robe de soirée blanche met en valeur son corps mince aux courbes généreuses et ses mèches rousses retombent en cascade de feu dans son dos.

Tout semble me réussir et je mesure chaque jour à quel point, je suis chanceux. C'est un peu comme si je prenais enfin ma revanche sur la vie qui m'avait imposé un destin trop sombre pendant mon adolescence. Non seulement, j'ai survécu à la guerre mais je suis également devenu un auror réputé dans le monde entier. Je suis aussi marié à une femme magnifique qui m'aime encore comme au premier jour malgré nos six ans de mariage. L'amour qu'elle me porte semble être éternel et immuable et j'ai longtemps cru que le mien l'était aussi.

Mais je sais à présent que c'est faux.

Mon regard se pose sur toi à cette pensée. Tu es assis seul à la table des Serpentards et tes yeux gris fixent un point invisible dans le lointain. Tu arbores un air méprisant et je sais que tout le monde pense que tu es en train de bouder dans ton coin parce que tu n'es pas le centre d'intérêt de cette soirée. Mais moi, je sais que ce n'est pas ça la vérité. Moi, je sais ce que tu vois en souvenirs et un sourire triste étire mes lèvres lorsque je te regarde serrer les dents sous le coup de la douleur qui te poignarde le cœur.

La guerre t'a fait tant de mal. Elle t'a pris tout ce que tu possédais. Oh bien sûr, tu es toujours aussi riche et aussi populaire que lorsque nous étions étudiants mais seulement, tu n'as plus aucun proche aujourd'hui. Tu as dû enterrer tes parents et la plupart de tes amis et je crois que personne n'a su comprendre cette souffrance que tu dissimule sous des propos moqueurs et faussement indifférents.

Tu joues au dur face aux autres parce que ton éducation d'aristocrate ne te permet pas d'extérioriser tes sentiments. Même si tu le voudrais, je crois que tu es tout simplement incapable de laisser tomber le masque que tu portes constamment. D'ailleurs, je suis très fier d'être le seul devant qui tu te mets à nu sans rougir et sans chercher à paraître ce que tu n'es pas en réalité. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être le seul devant qui tu faiblis sans honte et sans fausse pudeur.

Oui, la guerre t'a fais beaucoup de mal et tu as tellement changé à cause d'elle. Parfois, il m'arrive de regretter l'ancien Malfoy qui savait si bien m'énerver à cause de ses insultes et de ses propos blessants. Tu pimentais mon existence tellement morne sans nos disputes puériles et j'aimais secrètement nos querelles qui me donnaient l'impression d'être encore en vie alors que je me sentais si souvent déjà mort à l'intérieur.

Je t'ai longtemps cru inébranlable comme le serait une tour de pierres que rien ne pourrait détruire. Cependant, mes certitudes te concernant ont volé en éclats lorsque tu as intégré, à contrecœur, l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je me souviens avec précision de cette nuit où tu es réapparu dans ma vie après six longs mois d'absence. Rogue était revenu au quartier général et il avait expliqué les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à tuer le professeur Dumbledore pour te sauver de la colère de Voldemort.

Je ferme lentement les yeux et je te revois entrer dans la cuisine du manoir des Black où avait lieu la réunion. Tu étais maigre, blessé et tu avais perdu cette froide élégance qui te caractérisait lorsque tu étais adolescent. Je n'avais plus en face de moi un fils à papa trop gâté par l'existence. Non, le sorcier qui se tenait droit et fier devant les membres de l'Ordre était un homme à présent.

Et quel homme, devrais-je dire !

Certes, tu avais perdu la beauté androgyne de tes jeunes années mais tu n'en restais pas moins magnifique pour autant. Le silence s'était fait après ton entrée et tout le monde t'avait jugé du regard. Tout le monde sauf moi. Tu t'étais finalement laissé convaincre par le professeur Rogue et tu avais rejoint le camp des gentils à la condition que tu n'ais pas à te battre pour nous.

Tu avais déclaré ne pas vouloir risquer ta vie pour un idéal en lequel tu ne croyais pas et tu avais tenu parole en ne te mêlant jamais aux combats. Ensuite, après trois ans de guerre, j'avais enfin tué Tom et je m'étais libéré de la prophétie. Mon calvaire prenait fin alors que le tien ne faisait que commencer mais ça, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir sinon je pense que j'aurais tout fait pour t'éviter cette souffrance que tu endures bravement depuis dix ans.

Je crois que ton monde s'est définitivement effondré le jour où tes parents ont été condamnés à mort pour mangemorisme et pour actes criminels sur des moldus. Après leur procès et leur condamnation par un jury populaire, tu es parti littéralement en vrille et tu as commencé ta descente aux enfers. La drogue, l'alcool et le sexe facile semblait être devenus tes seules devises.

Les gens t'auraient pardonné ton appartenance à cette famille de traîtres si tu avais faibli un instant devant eux. Si tu avais paru humain une seule seconde en te laissant aller à exprimer autre chose devant eux que du mépris et une indifférence tout à fait déplacée. Seulement, ta fierté te poussait à garder la tête haute pour ne pas dévoiler le mal qui te rongeait le cœur. Alors, tu continuais à vivre dans l'opulence et la luxure faisant quotidiennement la _**Une**_ de la presse à scandale à cause de tes frasques malgré le fait que tu ne supportais pas l'idée de perdre tes parents.

Pendant toute cette période de déchéance, je n'étais pas là pour toi. Non, moi, j'étais allongé sur un lit d'hôpital et j'étais suivi par les psycomages les plus réputés du monde. Moi, j'étais enfermé dans une bulle où aucune information du monde extérieur ne me parvenait. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai quitté l'hôpital que la réalité m'a brutalement rattrapé. Ma première sortie officielle eut lieu le jour de l'exécution de tes parents. Ce fut ce jour-là également que je te revis après quatre mois sans avoir eu de tes nouvelles.

Un frisson me parcourt le corps lorsque je me rappelle de cette journée maudite où mon regard pour toi a définitivement changé. Tu étais debout droit et fier face aux jurés qui ne comprenaient pas ton manque de réaction face à l'horrible scène qui se déroulait sous tes yeux indifférents. Ils avaient cru pouvoir t'atteindre en t'obligeant à assister à la destitution de l'âme de ton père et de ta mère mais cela ne semblait pas marcher.

Mais moi, j'ai vu la mort dans tes yeux ce jour-là.

Je te connaissais par cœur grâce à nos six ans de haine mutuelle et je savais que cette lueur dans ton regard gris n'était pas normale. Quelques semaines plus tard, je me rendais chez toi dans le but de te remonter le moral mais tu refusas de me recevoir. J'insistais en revenant tous les jours et peu à peu, nous sommes devenus aussi inséparables que les doigts d'une main.

Notre amitié en a surpris plus d'un mais je me moquais du regard des autres parce qu'à tes côtés, je me sentais revivre. J'avais fini par emménager chez toi et nous avions cohabité ensemble jusqu'à mon mariage avec Ginny. Suite à cela, nous avions traversé une période difficile avant de redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde au grand désarroi de Ron qui se sentait mis à l'écart.

Je sors brutalement de mes pensées quand Ginny se détache de moi pour se diriger vers Hermione et je profite de son absence pour te rejoindre. Je m'approche lentement de toi en savourant la vision de rêve que tu m'offres sans même le savoir. J'admire silencieusement la courbe parfaite de tes épaules larges et musclées. Je dévore des yeux ton torse mis en valeur par ta robe de sorcier et je suis comme toujours impressionné par le charisme et l'élégance qui se dégagent de toi naturellement.

Je finis par m'installer sur la chaise la plus proche de la tienne et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser une main possessive sur l'une de tes deux jambes. Je me suis marié à Ginny parce que je croyais l'aimer comme on aime la personne dont on est amoureux. Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour oublier mes cauchemars et mon triste passé. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que je me suis lourdement trompé en l'épousant.

J'ai juste confondu l'amitié avec l'amour et je n'ai réalisé que beaucoup trop tard que la personne dont j'étais éperdument amoureux n'était pas la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Cela, je l'ai compris lorsque je t'ai surpris en train de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un il y a 5 ans pendant un gala de charité organisé par le Ministre de la Magie. Mes sentiments m'ont semblé tellement évidents cette nuit-là quand j'ai vu tes mains courir avec virtuosité sur le corps de cette inconnue mais plus encore quand je t'ai vu nu pour la première fois de ma vie.

J'aurais aimé ne pas regarder ce spectacle par respect pour toi et pour notre amitié mais j'avais été incapable de détourner mes yeux lorsque je t'avais surpris dans cette pièce reculée à moitié dénudé contre un mur. Je t'avais observé pendant que tu déshabillais ta conquête de la soirée et je m'étais rendu compte avec effarement que je n'éprouvais aucun désir pour ses formes pourtant agréables et féminines mais juste une étrange douleur au niveau du cœur.

J'avais d'abord cru que cette réaction plutôt étrange démontrait simplement la fidélité indéfectible que je portais à mon épouse et j'étais assez fier de moi sur ce coup-là. Car combien d'hommes pouvaient se vanter de ne pas désirer un autre corps que celui à qui ils avaient offert leur vie ? J'étais sur le point de partir pour rejoindre ma femme et pour te laisser t'amuser tranquillement lorsque tes vêtements étaient tombés sur le sol.

J'étais alors resté là, paralysé dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il ne m'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que j'étais attiré par toi et je m'étais senti terriblement honteux lorsque mon corps avait eu une réaction physique face à ta nudité. Je ne comprenais pas cet intérêt soudain pour toi et la lumière s'était brusquement faite dans mon esprit quand la jalousie m'avait brûlé le cœur alors que ses mains à elle courraient sur tes muscles parfaits.

Malgré moi, je t'avais caressé inlassablement avec mes yeux. J'avais touché ta peau diaphane sans imperfection qui ne m'appartiendrait jamais alors qu'elle était tout ce que je désirais. J'avais mordu mes lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir mon cri de rage et de douleur quand tu l'avais baisée sauvagement contre le mur te moquant complètement du fait que nous étions à une soirée mondaine avec toute la haute société du Londres Sorcier.

Oui, j'avais compris que je t'aimais à cet instant-là parce que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de cette femme. Je me serais traîné à tes pieds pour obtenir une seule et unique nuit de plaisir avec toi. J'ai réalisé, il y a 5 ans de cela, que je n'avais jamais voulu de ton amitié et que j'avais toujours désiré ton amour. Cependant, j'étais un homme marié depuis un an déjà et je croyais mes sentiments à sens unique alors je m'étais tu et j'avais sombré dans le mensonge.

J'avais continué à jouer à la perfection mon rôle de mari aimant et attentionné envers Ginny et je portais tellement bien mon masque que personne n'avait perçu le changement qui c'était opéré en moi. Même pas Hermione pourtant si perspicace habituellement. En fait, rien n'avait fondamentalement changé dans ma vie à part le fait que je savais à présent que j'aimais ma femme comme on aime une sœur et que j'aimais mon meilleur ami comme on aime la personne avec qui on souhaite faire sa vie.

J'avais obstinément brimé mon cœur tout en sachant que je ne pourrais pas oublier mes sentiments vu que tu faisais partie intégrante de ma vie et de mon quotidien. Et tes visites, qui avant, m'apportaient tant de joie et de bonheur, étaient rapidement devenues un calvaire à supporter. C'était si dur de te savoir à porter de main tout en ayant parfaitement conscience que dans ma situation, je n'avais pas le droit de tendre la main pour te toucher.

Il m'était arrivé parfois de te maudire la nuit lorsque la culpabilité me rongeait trop fort le cœur tandis que j'écoutais la respiration régulière de ma femme endormie à mes côtés après que nous ayons fait l'amour parce qu'il fallait que je sauvegarde les apparences jusqu'au bout. J'avais souvent envie de tout t'avouer et de quitter Ginny avant que je ne sois définitivement enchaîné à elle.

Mais j'avais toujours gardé le silence et j'avais muselé fermement mon cœur pour ne pas te perdre et pour ne pas lui faire de mal parce que d'une certaine façon, je l'aimais quand même. J'avais tenté de faire bonne figure et j'avais cru que tôt ou tard mes sentiments finiraient par s'effacer à la longue, de te voir t'afficher avec une petite-amie différente toutes les semaines. Et puis, Ginny était si douce et si tendre que je croyais que je finirais par en tomber amoureux. Les mois étaient passés mais rien n'avait changé et je t'aimais toujours malgré tous mes efforts pour t'oublier.

J'étais donc resté ton ami et j'avais appris à souffrir en silence. J'avais été ton tendre confident, écoutant d'une oreille douloureuse et silencieuse tes histoires d'amour aussi intenses que brèves. Lorsque tu me racontais tes exploits sexuels, je détournais discrètement le regard pour te dissimuler les larmes qui envahissaient mes yeux à chaque fois et je tentais d'oublier que j'aurais tout donné pour être l'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes.

Même si ce n'était que pour le temps éphémère d'une nuit. Même si ce n'était que pour être une aventure de plus dans ta vie. Même si ce n'était que pour être un corps désirable. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi à l'époque pour ne plus être ton meilleur ami. Pour ne plus jamais être celui à qui tu souriais mais sans pour autant le voir réellement. J'aurais simplement voulu à ce moment-là que tu te taises et que tu me fasses découvrir la douceur de tes mains.

Je me serais damné pour que tu m'aimes rien qu'une heure.

J'aurais accepté l'inacceptable pour toi. J'aurais toléré l'idée de n'être qu'un jouet entre tes doigts ou pire, j'aurais accepté de n'être qu'une erreur. Au début, je ne savais pas comment lutter contre ces sentiments et je préférais fuir ta présence plutôt que de devoir affronter cette réalité que je ne voulais pas accepter. Cette fuite systématique avait duré un an et puis, j'avais tout simplement appris à vivre avec cet amour. À survivre avec cette impression de mourir à chaque fois que tu me présentais une nouvelle petite amie.

Pourtant, il m'aurait suffi de si peu pour ne plus être moi. J'avais envisagé plus d'une fois de me procurer une fiole de polynectar pour transformer ce corps masculin qui ne t'attirerait jamais. J'aurais alors pu te draguer sans honte et sans pudeur et j'aurais même pu devenir une de ces femmes que tu t'offrais pour une nuit de débauche avant de reprendre ta route sans un regard en arrière.

Seulement, je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais de toi. Moi, je voulais que tu aimes Harry Potter et pas une invention. J'aurais aimé être celui qui à tes yeux n'auraient pas eu de prix. Celui que l'on n'achetait pas pour obtenir quelques minutes de plaisir. Oui, le polynectar pouvait être une solution à mon problème mais elle n'était pas celle que je recherchais.

Je te connaissais trop bien pour pouvoir en arriver à une telle extrémité. Tout aurait été plus simple si je n'avais rien su de toi et de ton passé. Si seulement, tu ne m'avais jamais dévoilé tes failles et tes blessures. Si seulement, je n'avais pas su que tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné cette trahison. J'avais souvent pleuré seul dans les toilettes de mon appartement londonien. Pleurer parce que je désirais quelque chose que je n'aurais pas. Pleurer parce que t'aimer me déchirait le cœur et l'âme.

Je t'observais souvent lors des diners officiels où nous étions tous deux invités. J'admirais la force et la prestance de ton corps et je me laissais caresser par ta voix douce et onctueuse et mon amour me semblait être la chose la plus immonde qui pouvait exister sur terre à ces moments-là. Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureux d'un homme ? Comment avais-je pu trahir la confiance que tu avais placée en moi ?

Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas te chasser de mon esprit malgré tous mes efforts pour t'oublier. J'avais honte de moi, tellement honte de me toucher la nuit en pensant à toi. Honte de ces rêves coupables dans lesquels je trompais Ginny sans remords. Honte de cet océan de passion qui déferlait dans mes veines à chaque fois que je te voyais. Honte de cette envie maladive de connaître enfin le goût et la douceur de ta peau.

Et cela a duré cinq longes années avant que quelque chose ne change enfin.

Tant de sentiments ne pouvaient que m'amener à commettre une folie. Et il y a 5 mois, j'ai perdu la tête au point d'oser t'embrasser alors que mon épouse se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi seulement. Je croyais t'avoir perdu après ce geste inconsidéré mais j'ai découvert ce jour-là que l'attirance était plus que réciproque et je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans cette liaison avec toi tout en ayant conscience de commettre le pire crime qui soit au monde : la trahison.

Tu te lèves soudain de ta chaise sans jeter un seul regard derrière toi et tu quittes rapidement la Grande Salle ignorant les yeux interrogatifs des gens posés sur toi. Je te suis immédiatement sentant une excitation sans nom me gagner comme à chaque fois que nous sommes seuls. Je suis fou de toi et pourtant, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que je trompe Ginny depuis 5 mois déjà. Mais toi, tu as causé ma déroute et tu es la raison de ma folie. Pire que ça, tu es devenu ma seule raison de vivre.

Alors, même si c'est mal, je me laisse submerger par cet amour qui n'aurait jamais dû naître dans mon cœur. J'aimerais parfois lutter contre lui mais je sais que la vérité est tout autre. Oui, en réalité, je me noie avec joie dans tous ces sentiments interdits mais si bon à ressentir et peu à peu, j'ai accepté le fait que je me sens de moins en moins coupable. Mes remords du début s'effacent pour laisser place à une passion dévorante qui renverse tous mes idéaux et tous les préceptes en lesquels je croyais.

Oui, je me laisse complètement aller à cette histoire d'amour passionnel avec toi parce que depuis 5 mois, j'ai enfin l'impression de revivre. Pourtant, je sais que tu vas finir par me détruire. C'est inévitable parce qu'un Potter n'est pas fait pour être aimé par un Malfoy. Mais aussi parce que nos amis ne comprendront jamais notre amour et surtout parce que je suis irrémédiablement enchaîné à Ginny.

Nous arrivons dans le parc de Poudlard et tu arrêtes de marcher une fois que tu te trouves devant le lac. Je m'empresse de t'enlacer respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de ta peau et tu finis par me faire face de nouveau. J'essuie alors la larme qui glisse le long de ton visage même si je ne comprends pas ta tristesse soudaine. Peut-être repenses-tu aux bons moments que tu as passés ici avec tes amis ?

Timidement, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ma bouche sur la tienne. Tes lèvres sont douces et légèrement humides et je me demande une fois de plus comment j'ai pu vivre si longtemps sans toi. Pourtant, tu finis par te détacher de moi et je fronce les sourcils en voyant à quel point tu sembles être mélancolique. Je tente une nouvelle approche mais je m'immobilise dès que tu prends la parole d'une voix brisée.

« - Je dois te parler, Harry. »

Le ton sérieux de ta voix me paralyse et je sens une peur sourde monter en moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène et je devine sans mal ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire. Mais je ne veux pas entendre ces mots. Je ne veux pas que tu me rappelles une fois de plus que je suis un homme marier et que c'est mal ce que nous faisons ensemble. Si seulement, je pouvais quitter Ginny ! Si seulement, je n'étais pas prisonnier à cause des serments que je lui ai faits et que je me dois de respecter.

« - Je t'aime. »

De nouveau, je suis déstabilisé par ce que tu viens de dire. Bien sûr, ces trois mots venant de toi sont les plus beaux mots du monde et je n'espérais pas recevoir autant de ta part mais quelque chose cloche dans toute cette histoire. Depuis quand avouer ces sentiments à l'être aimé fait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi ton regard me dit-il adieu alors que tu me murmures enfin cette phrase que je n'ai jamais osé te dire ? Malgré moi, je souris en pensant qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie, je t'aurai vu être plus courageux que moi qui n'osais pas te dire cela avant d'être sûr de tes sentiments me concernant.

« - Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je vais partir. »

Mon sourire s'efface immédiatement lorsque tu ajoutes ces quelques mots sur un ton froid qui cache à peine ton désespoir. J'ouvre la bouche pour te sermonner lorsqu'une de tes mains me bâillonne fermement m'empêchant ainsi d'exprimer mon refus. Mais je ne veux pas me laisser faire sans lutter ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir loin de moi alors que tu es ma seule raison d'être encore ici dans ce monde !

« - Je vais partir loin d'ici car il vaut mieux ne plus se revoir. Ce serait trop dur sinon de résister à la tentation. »

Je secoue frénétiquement la tête lorsque tu dis cela et je sens des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux qui se ferment sous la douleur lancinante qui me transperce le cœur et l'âme. Merlin, pourquoi me le reprenez-vous maintenant ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé goûter au bonheur de vivre enfin une relation amoureuse avec lui si c'est pour que je le perde aussi vite ?

« - Ce n'est plus la peine de se mentir. Nous ne sommes pas des amis et nous ne l'avons jamais été. Ce que j'attends de toi, je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander et tu ne peux pas me le donner de toute façon. Continuer serait une grossière erreur. Continuer se serait détruire le semblant d'amitié que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre au nom d'un amour interdit. Alors, autant en rester là tous les deux. »

Je me dégage violement de ton étreinte ne voulant plus entendre ta voix qui m'énonce une vérité que je préférerais ignorer. Préserver notre amitié ? Un rire sans joie me monte dans la gorge mais je le réprime de peur que tu interprètes mal ma réaction mais l'ironie de la situation me frappe quand même de plein fouet. Tu souhaites me quitter pour sauvegarder un sentiment que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour toi.

Tu n'as jamais été et tu ne seras jamais mon ami même si nous restons en contact jusqu'à la mort, je ne pourrai jamais ressentir cela pour toi. L'amitié est un lien bien trop fade pour que je puisse l'associer à ta personne. Nous sommes faits pour éprouver des sentiments toujours forts et passionnés l'un pour l'autre. D'abord, la haine et puis maintenant, un amour sans limite et surtout sans aucune moralité.

Pourtant, malgré ma colère, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me jeter dans tes bras en sanglotant misérablement. Je ne veux pas que tu partes mais je ne sais pas comment te retenir. Je ne sais pas quels mots te dire pour te convaincre de rester avec moi alors je me contente de pleurer contre ton épaule en murmurant des phrases dépourvues de sens sans aucun doute.

Je tente de t'avouer mon amour mais tu me fais taire en posant brutalement ta bouche sur la mienne et j'oublie tout dès l'instant où ma langue caresse la tienne. Pourquoi ai-je été aussi aveugle ? Comme ai-je bien pu confondre l'amour que je te porte avec l'amitié que j'éprouve pour Ginny ? Comment ai-je pu commettre cette erreur irréparable ? Tu t'éloignes brulement de moi et tu reprends la parole d'une voix complètement désespérée.

« - Harry, si tu m'aimes vraiment alors ne me retiens pas. Donne-moi la force de m'éloigner. Donne-moi cette force qui me manque pour te laisser continuer ta vie sans moi… »

Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre alors je me contente de me concentrer afin de nous faire transplaner dans un endroit plus intime et plus éloigné du château. Je relève la tête pour jeter un regard sur la serre dans laquelle je t'ai emmené et je finis par me détacher de toi à contrecœur. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour te retenir prisonnier à mes côtés et je porte les mains à ma chemise pour commencer à la déboutonner avant de la laisser tomber silencieusement sur le sol.

« - Harry, je ne crois pas que… »

Je te fais taire d'un seul regard et je remarque alors seulement à quel point, tu sembles être aussi intimidé que moi. Tes joues sont rouges de gêne mais je lis également le désir dans ton regard qui parcoure avidement mon torse dénudé. Je n'ai jamais envisagé d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec toi puisque cela équivaudrait à tromper Ginny réellement. Mais pour te retenir, je serais prêt à tout même à te donner ce corps qui n'est beau que s'il est aimé par toi.

Je déglutis discrètement et je respire un bon coup avant de m'approcher langoureusement jusqu'à ce que mon corps frôle indécemment le tien. Je pose alors ma bouche sur ta joue droite brûlante et je remonte lentement jusqu'à ton oreille que je caresse du bout de la langue. Ginny me dit toujours que je suis extrêmement doué pour chauffer quelqu'un sans avoir besoin pour autant de prodiguer des caresses intimes et j'espère sincèrement me montrer aussi adroit avec toi que je le suis avec elle.

« - Si tu dois partir alors pars pour une bonne raison. »

Je murmure cette phrase d'une voix rauque et triste tant les mots que je prononce m'arrachent le cœur et l'âme. Pourtant, je sens ta réticence même si tes mains commencent déjà à s'accorder des libertés sur mon corps et plus particulièrement sur le bas de mon dos avant de venir découvrir timidement mon ventre. Je reprends alors la parole espérant te convaincre définitivement avec ces quelques mots que je souhaite te murmurer.

« - Juste une fois, Draco. Seulement ce soir. Être à toi, tout à toi pendant une seule et unique nuit. Aime-moi puisque tu vas me quitter. »

Ces mots semblent te faire de l'effet puisque tu m'embrasses sauvagement plongeant ta langue dans ma bouche avec un gémissement de désespoir et de désir. Je sens la peur et l'angoisse me nouer les entrailles à l'idée que nous allons faire l'amour ensemble. J'ai tant de fois rêvé ce moment et maintenant qu'il est arrivé, je suis terrorisé à la simple pensée que ton sexe va me pénétrer. Pourtant, je ne recule pas malgré mon appréhension et je te laisse me déshabiller pendant que je commence aussi à te dévêtir tendrement.

Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur tremble dans ma poitrine tandis que mes yeux émerveillés redécouvrent ton corps qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir cinq ans plus tôt. Tu n'as pas changé à part peut-être ta carrure qui s'est un peu étoffée mais tu n'en es pas moins beau que dans mes souvenirs pour autant. Je me laisse aller à ma passion alors que je pose mes mains, ma bouche et ma langue sur ta peau nue désirant tout connaître de toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ton dernier vêtement s'échoue sur le sol et nos caresses deviennent plus hésitantes comme si notre nudité changeait tout. Je n'ai jamais touché un homme aussi intimement que je m'apprête à le faire avec toi et je suis un peu nerveux à l'idée de ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je sais que l'un d'entre nous va se faire sodomiser par l'autre et j'ai conscience également que je serai certainement celui qui se fera prendre.

Mais je peine à croire que ton sexe puisse entrer dans mon corps tellement il me semble être volumineux et gros. Et j'ai peur. Terriblement peur à l'idée de la douleur qui m'attend mais je dois le faire. Il faut que je fasse l'amour avec toi pour que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime et à quel point mes sentiments sont forts. Après, je te dirai toute la vérité et tu sauras pourquoi il te faut attendre avant de me demander de quitter Ginny.

Je vais faire l'amour avec toi et je me sens déchiré entre la joie de réaliser mon rêve le plus fou et l'angoisse que cette nouvelle expérience provoque en moi. Je te lance un regard intrigué lorsque je me rends compte que cela fait bien cinq minutes qu'aucun de nous n'a fait le moindre geste et je suis étonné de constater que tu es toi aussi perdu par la situation.

Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec personne d'autre que Ginny et je suis donc très peu expérimenté sur le plan sexuel contrairement à toi qui a eu plus de maîtresses différentes que de cheveux sur la tête. Je pensais donc naturellement que tu serais celui qui prendrait les commandes immédiatement et que tu saurais ce qu'il convient de faire dans une telle situation.

Je décide de prendre l'initiative puisque tu sembles être complètement paralysé et je touche maladroitement tes tétons avant de faire glisser ma main vers ton entrejambe. Je suis nerveux à l'idée de ce que je vais trouver et je finis par enrouler mes doigts autour de ton pénis en érection. Je le caresse doucement essayant de me rappeler ce qui me procure le plus de plaisir lorsque je me masturbe ou lorsque Ginny me touche de cette façon.

Tu finis par me repousser après quelques minutes et je suis paniqué à la simple pensée que j'ai pu mal m'y prendre mais tu coupes court à mes interrogations lorsque tu me soulèves pour m'asseoir sur une table de bois. Ensuite, tu t'insinues entre mes jambes que j'écarte pour te laisser plus de place tout en penchant la tête vers l'arrière pour que tu puisses embrasser mon cou.

Ta bouche descend ensuite sur mes abdominaux avant de poursuivre sa chute sur mon ventre contracté d'anticipation et tu arrêtes tes caresses voluptueuses une fois que tu te retrouves face à mon sexe. Tu entrouvres alors tes lèvres que tu refermes autour de mon membre avant de débuter un mouvement de va et vient régulier qui m'arrache des gémissements éperdus de plaisir.

C'est mille fois meilleur que toutes les fellations que m'a faites Ginny en six ans de mariage. Je ne veux pas dire par là qu'elle n'est pas aussi douée que toi ou qu'elle s'y prend mal, c'est juste que je ne l'aime pas et je me rends compte seulement maintenant à quel point les sentiments sont importants lors d'un rapport sexuel. Cette caresse est bien plus agréable parce qu'elle vient de toi et parce que tu es mon âme sœur, j'en suis intimement convaincu.

Peu m'importe que tu sois un homme et non pas une femme. Peu m'importe si cet amour veut dire que je suis homosexuel et non pas hétéro. Peu m'importe tous ces détails insignifiants parce que l'amour se moque de toutes ces choses. Parce que lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je n'ai pas prêté la moindre importance à ton sexe ou à ton passé de fils à papa orgueilleux. Parce que lorsque je te regarde tout ce que je vois, c'est l'être exceptionnel que tu es aujourd'hui et que tu as sûrement toujours été.

Et puis, le sexe n'est qu'un prolongement physique des sentiments que l'on peut porter à une personne. Alors, j'essaie de me convaincre que ce que nous sommes en train de faire ensemble n'est pas mal ou immoral. Je tente par tous les moyens d'oublier que ma femme se trouve non loin de cette serre dans laquelle je m'apprête à la tromper sans remords. Je ne veux pas penser au fait qu'elle ne se doute absolument pas des relations que j'entretiens avec toi, mon _meilleur ami_.

Je finis par te repousser lorsque je me sens sur le point de jouir et ta main vient immédiatement prendre le relais de ta bouche sur mon sexe. J'atteins rapidement l'orgasme et je ferme les paupières dans une tentative vaine de me protéger de toi et de ton amour que je peux si facilement lire sur ton visage. Peut-être que je ferme les yeux aussi pour que tu ne vois pas les larmes qui commencent à brouiller ma vue.

Le silence retombe entre nous lorsque ma voix se brise sur un dernier gémissement de plaisir et je plonge mon visage dans le creux de ton cou cherchant à calmer ma respiration erratique et tentant par ce geste d'étouffer la culpabilité qui grandit dans mon ventre. Une seule pensée tourne en boucle dans mon esprit et presque malgré moi, mes lèvres forment silencieuses une phrase que tu n'entends pas, heureusement pour moi.

« - Pardon, Ginny… »

Mon souffle caresse ta peau et tes bras se referment davantage sur moi me prouvant que tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué que je viens juste de murmurer quelques mots dans le creux de ton cou. J'aime ma femme même si dire cela semble être étrange vu que je suis en train de la tromper. Mais c'est la vérité ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais je t'aime encore plus et c'est cela qui me déchire un peu plus chaque jour. Je t'aime à la folie et cela me tue lentement comme le ferait un poison.

Tu es mon péché, mon obsession, ma tentation ultime. Tu es mon plus beau et mon plus honteux secret. Tu es le désir fou qui me tourmente sans relâche et je ne désire plus que m'enfoncer dans ton corps comme je le fais chaque nuit dans le corps de Ginny en pensant à toi. Mais je sais que ce plaisir va m'être refusé farouchement et je soupire discrètement à l'idée de ce que je suis obligé de faire maintenant.

Bien sûr, j'ai envie de toi et je suis excité à la simple pensée que nous allons faire l'amour mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à concevoir que je vais être sodomisé par toi. Et cela me fait peur aussi même si je préférerais mourir plutôt que de le reconnaître devant toi. Depuis cinq ans, je ne vis plus que dans l'attente de ce moment où tu vas enfin m'appartenir pour quelques secondes. Je ne vis plus que dans l'espoir d'être un jour le corps qui te donnera du plaisir même si pour cela, il me faut me rabaisser à jouer le rôle de la femme pendant nos ébats.

Pour toi, je serais prêt à tout et c'est peut-être ce qui me fait le plus peur.

Tu es immobile contre moi depuis plusieurs minutes déjà alors je décide de reprendre les choses en mains puisque tu sembles être perdu dans un autre monde. Je te caresse passionnément souhaitant graver dans ma mémoire chaque courbe de ton corps parfait. Et lorsque mes doigts se referment sur ton sexe, je m'allonge complètement sur la table t'entraînant subtilement dans ma chute. Tu ne remarques pas ce brusque changement de position, trop plongé dans le plaisir.

Je me saisi alors de ta main droite ne faisant pas assez confiance à ma voix pour oser te dire ce que je désire faire avec toi maintenant. Tu sembles comprendre ce que je veux puisqu'un instant plus tard, un de tes doigts frôle délicatement mon anus. Je me crispe instantanément sous ta caresse avant de m'efforcer à me détendre. Je te fais confiance et je sais que tu feras tout pour que cela se passe bien mais je ne suis pas assez naïf pour ne pas deviner que je vais souffrir.

Ton doigt s'enfonce en moi lentement et j'halète bruyamment ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux mais j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à forcer dans mon corps et je n'apprécie pas beaucoup cette sensation. Pourtant, je finis par aimer tes gestes lents et tendres quand tu frôle quelque chose en moi que je sais être ma prostate. Tes caresses deviennent alors immédiatement beaucoup plus supportables et même agréables d'une certaine façon.

Je frissonne de manière incontrôlable lorsque tu écartes davantage mes jambes pour te glisser entre elles. J'hésite un moment avant de les enrouler autour de ta taille pour te rapprocher davantage de moi. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je pense à Ginny, à la peur qui me tenaille les entrailles et j'ai soudain la terrible impression que ton sexe est trop large et trop grand pour entrer en moi. Tu vas me déchirer, m'ouvrir en deux et me faire payer le désir que j'éprouve pour toi alors que j'ai juré fidélité à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais malgré ma peur, je ne te dis rien quand tu pousses fermement tes hanches vers les miennes acceptant silencieusement ma punition. En quelques minutes, je me suis imaginé tout et n'importe quoi sur la sodomie et sur la douleur d'un premier rapport anal et je dois bien avouer que j'étais vraiment loin de la vérité. J'ai tellement mal que mes muscles se contractent violement sous ton geste alors que je laisse échapper un grognement d'inconfort.

Je tente de me calmer et de me sermonner en pensant à la guerre et aux Endoloris que je me suis ramassés pendant les combats. J'essaie alors de me convaincre que la souffrance que tu m'infliges est beaucoup moins grande. Tu t'immobilises une seconde les yeux écarquillés de surprise et mon cœur s'emballe à cette vision de toi. Tu sembles être émerveillé par les sensations que mon corps est en train de t'offrir et lorsque tu reprends ton mouvement de pénétration, je n'ai pas le courage de te demander d'arrêter.

Mes mains se crispent sur tes épaules et je fais tout mon possible pour penser à autre chose qu'à ton sexe qui est en train de m'éventrer. J'accepte cette souffrance parce qu'elle me permet d'expier mes fautes. Si j'avais pris trop de plaisir avec toi, je n'aurais jamais su me pardonner ma faiblesse. Tandis qu'ici, j'ai mal et je l'ai amplement méritée parce que je trompe ma femme avec mon meilleur ami.

Lorsque tu es complètement enfoncé en moi, je réalise avec effroi que nous venons d'officialiser notre liaison et que je viens de perdre définitivement ton amitié. Tu cesses de bouger et tes paupières se ferment sous l'effet du plaisir et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que t'admirer. Tu es si beau ainsi avec tes cheveux en batailles, avec tes joues rougies par l'effort et avec ta bouche crispée par la satisfaction que tu éprouves à me faire enfin l'amour.

Je gesticule discrètement sous ton corps, cherchant une position plus confortable où je n'aurais plus l'impression d'avoir un couteau planté entre les fesses. J'ai vaguement conscience que je saigne et que mon sang est en train de se répandre sur la table de bois mais je m'en moque pour le moment. Tu as l'air heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tant pis si j'ai mal et que je me sens déchiré. Tant pis suis un traître et un criminel pour oser aimer ce que je suis en train de faire.

Peu importe tout ça, je t'aime et ce sentiment est le plus beau.

Et à cette idée, j'amorce timidement un mouvement du bassin et tu prends aussitôt le relais poussant en moi avec des grognements de plaisir. Parfois, je te repousse un peu pour calmer ta passion et je suis souvent obligé de te demander d'arrêter une seconde pour que je puisse reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de la douleur que j'éprouve toujours à chaque mouvement. Le seul plaisir que je ressens à cet acte est celui de te voir heureux et éperdu au-dessus de moi et ce spectacle de toi valait bien ce sacrifice de ma virginité anale.

Soudain, tu t'enfonces profondément en moi et je sens quelque chose se rependre dans mon corps me faisant violement rougir lorsque je réalise que tu as éjaculé en moi. La sensation de ce liquide chaud dans mon corps est étrange mais pas désagréable et je t'empêche de te retirer en refermant l'étau de mes jambes sur ta taille. Je n'ai pas joui mais je m'en moque parce que je viens de vivre le plus beau moment de toute mon existence.

Je sens la fatigue m'envahir et je ferme les yeux en te serrant plus fort contre moi. Je somnole depuis un bon moment quand la sonnerie de mon portable me tire brutalement du sommeil. Je tends une main paresseuse en direction de mon téléphone et je décroche sans regarder qui est mon interlocuteur. Je sursaute violement lorsque la voix de Ginny me parvient et je te repousse fermement ne supportant soudain plus le contact de ton corps contre le mien. Je balbutie quelques mots sentant la panique m'envahir à la simple idée qu'elle puisse soupçonner ce que nous venons de faire.

Je clos rapidement la conversation et lorsque je me tourne vers toi pour m'excuser de cette interruption, je te vois en train de te rhabiller. Mon cœur se brise dans ma poitrine lorsque je réalise que tu as l'intention de me quitter malgré ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous. Je t'ai pourtant offert ce que j'avais de plus beau à te donner et je t'ai accordé assez de confiance pour te laisser le droit de t'enfoncer dans mon corps alors que j'étais mort de peur à cette idée.

« - Ne pars pas. Je t'ai donné la seule chose que tu ne possédais pas encore de moi. Je t'ai donné mon corps puisque tu as déjà dérobé mon cœur et mon âme. Je t'aime, Draco. Je ne peux pas quitter Ginny à cause de la famille Weasley et puis, les autres ne comprendraient pas notre amour. De toute façon, je ne suis pas prêt à crier sur tous les toits que je suis homosexuel. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir une liaison sérieuse avec toi…Reste, s'il te plaît. »

Je vois ton regard se durcir et je devine que j'ai dû commettre une erreur quelque part dans mon discours. Je resserre mon étreinte sur ton corps espérant te convaincre de rester grâce à la sincérité de mes sentiments et je sais aussi que je pourrais sans doute t'avouer pourquoi je ne peux pas quitter Ginny. Mais je veux que tu fasses ton choix sans que j'aie pour autant besoin de faire appelle à ta compassion et à ta pitié. Je veux que tu m'aimes assez pour accepter cette situation.

« - Non, je pars. »

Tu te dégages violement de mes bras et tu sors de la serre. Mon cœur se brise dans ma poitrine et sur le moment, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Mourir parce que tu t'en vas alors que je ne sais même plus comment vivre sans toi. Je me lance à ta poursuite cherchant les mots qui te retiendront, cherchant les gestes qui exprimeront au mieux le dilemme face auquel je me trouve. Je t'empoigne par le bras te forçant à me faire face pour que tu puisses voir sur mon visage le mal que tu es en train de m'infliger.

Pourquoi, Draco ?

Pourquoi veux-tu toi aussi m'abandonner comme tous les autres ? Comme Sirius ? Comme Dumbledore ? Comme tous ces amis partis trop tôt ? Je me jette sur ta bouche avec fureur lorsque je sens l'arrière goût amer des remords remplir ma tête comme il le fait depuis dix ans à chaque fois que je pense à tout ce que j'ai perdu. Mais tu ne réponds pas à mon étreinte et mes larmes redoublent parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai déjà compris que tu ne changeras pas d'avis quoique je puisse faire pour tenter de te retenir.

Alors, je laisse la colère prendre possession de moi et je te hurle les pires horreurs allant jusqu'à prétendre que tu n'as fait que me baiser sans tenir compte de mes sentiments bien réels comparés aux tiens. Je sais que je suis odieux avec toi mais j'ai tellement mal, Draco, que pendant un instant je souhaite ne t'avoir jamais aimé. Parce que finalement, tomber amoureux de toi est la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu me repousses sèchement avant de me tourner le dos et de prendre la parole.

« - C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Je t'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme mais réfléchis un peu à ta proposition. Quel avenir avons-nous ensemble ? Combien de temps accepteras-tu cette liaison ? Combien de temps pourrais-je supporter l'idée qu'elle te touche elle aussi ? Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il nous faudra pour être lassé de l'autre ? Pour en avoir assez des rencontres secrètes ? Pour en avoir marre de devoir toujours se cacher ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Trois ans, tout au plus ? Ce style de relation ne peut mener qu'à la haine et à la colère et je ne veux pas redevenir ton ennemi. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous… »

Mes larmes redoublent encore devant tes mots. Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ? C'est que tu aies raison. Aucun de nous n'est prêt à vivre une histoire d'amour clandestine. Tu es bien trop fier pour accepter ce genre de relation et je suis trop loyal pour tromper Ginny sans mourir rongé par la culpabilité. Mais si j'avais su tout cela, jamais je n'aurais fait l'amour avec toi. Jamais, je n'aurais commis la folie de goûter à ton corps parce que maintenant, il va falloir oublier.

« - Écoute, Harry. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aventureux et j'ai toujours été lâche. Beaucoup ont cru que j'étais un monstre parce que j'avais accepté de devenir mangemort à 16 ans mais tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne pourrais jamais être heureux avec l'idée que par ma faute, je ferais le malheur d'une autre personne tôt ou tard. Parce qu'il te faudra choisir un jour entre Ginny et moi. Et je t'aime trop pour te forcer à devoir faire ce choix. Si je pars maintenant, c'est pour nous éviter une douleur future qui sera encore plus intense. »

Ta main se perd dans mes cheveux et j'ai envie de te crier tout mon amour à la figure. Tu me serres soudain contre toi, m'étouffant presque entre tes bras et je sens des larmes glisser sur la peau de mon cou. Tu pleures devant moi pour la première fois depuis que je te connais et je suis touché de voir que notre rupture te fait aussi mal. Oui, je suis touché par tes larmes et je souhaite même que tu souffres autant que moi de cette décision.

« - Et tous nos projets ? Tous les rêves qu'ensemble nous avons faits ? Tout ça…Ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi ? C'était juste des mots ? Des mots sans valeurs et sans sens ? »

J'ai lancé ces phrases en désespoir de cause et j'ai conscience qu'elles ne te retiendront pas mais tant pis, j'aurais quand même essayé. Et puis, je suis curieux de savoir si tu me mens depuis le début ou si cette envie de partir t'est vraiment venue avec le temps et l'évolution de notre relation. Soudain, je nous revois dans ton manoir quand nous faisions des projets complètement fous pour nous débarrasser du monde entier et pour ne plus vivre qu'à deux dans un cocon.

« - Non, je ne mentais pas mais je sais aussi que j'ai pris la bonne décision. On se reverra tôt ou tard. Les choses auront changé d'ici là et nous pourrons redevenir amis. Ne cherche pas à me retenir, je t'en prie. Si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi partir. »

Instantanément, je relâche mon étreinte. Merlin, oui, je t'aime ! Je t'aime jusqu'à commettre le pire crime qu'il soit envers Ginny. Je t'aime tellement que je te laisse partir si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment. Je t'aime même à en crever alors que je te regarde t'éloigner de moi. Je sais que tu as eu le courage de prendre la bonne décision concernant notre liaison. Et mes lèvres forment une litanie de mots dépourvus de sens et j'ai tellement mal que je m'effondre à genoux sur le sol pour déverser toute ma peine et toute ma douleur.

Oui, Draco, je te rends ta liberté parce que mon amour était en train de te tuer lentement en te privant de vivre. Tu rencontreras certainement quelqu'un et tu feras ta vie avec cette personne et tu m'oublieras. Un jour, je sais que j'ouvrirai ma porte et que tu te trouveras derrière elle et nous serons de nouveau des amis. Je reprendrai la comédie là où je l'ai laissée lorsque j'ai cru que quelque chose était possible entre nous.

Ce jour-là lorsque tu reviendras vers moi, je te pardonnerai. Oui, Draco, je t'accorderai mon pardon sans hésiter. Je te pardonnerai de ne pas avoir compris que Ginny est enceinte et que je ne peux pas la quitter. Je te pardonnerai de ne pas avoir accepté le fait que j'ai des obligations envers elle et que je ne peux pas l'abandonner dans cet état.

Mais plus que tout, Draco, je te pardonnerai de m'avoir repris ma seule raison de vivre…

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé ! Il y en aura encore deux autres normalement qui se présenteront toujours sous la forme d'one-shots qui pourront être lus indépendamment les uns des autres. J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos commentaires parce que j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire ce POV Harry et j'aimerais savoir si cela vous a plu ou si vous auriez préféré avoir de nouveau un POV Draco. **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui me laissent des commentaires ainsi que celles qui ne me laissent pas de messages. **

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
